Final Chance
by TheHiddenAssassin
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a convicted criminal. A heretic,enemy of the Imperium that had invaded his home so many years before.All he wants is a chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the Emperor. Now he is given that chance in the hardest way possible.WH40k xOV
1. Prologue

Hmm I probably shouldn't even be starting another story but whatever

**Hmm I probably shouldn't even be starting another story but whatever. I realized that I have ONE more 40k x-over left in me. It seems that, in my 40k obsession, I forgot one of the playable races. I have always kinda liked the Imperial Guard and I just recently finished a 40k book which inspired me for this story. I'll give a cookie to whoever gets it first by the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warhammer40k. **

**Final Chance**

**Prolouge**

Looking back on it, there are a few moments that really stand out in my life. One of which was when I was told of the daemon that was imprisoned inside me. Another was when my sensei Jiraiya was killed by Pein.

These moments however, now that I think about it, are insignificant in the long run. I guess there are really two moments that altered the course of my life.

I remember when the Imperium of Man first arrived on our world. It was a time of much confusion. The fighting with Akatsuki, training in the sage arts, and Pein's all out attack on Konoha.

The Imperium showed up and changed everything. They claimed that we were now all citizens of the Imperium, under devotion to the 'Emperor. Countries and Hidden Villages no longer mattered. It was a major reality check to realize that our planet wasn't the only world, nor the only one with humans on it. It was an even greater shock to learn of just how many threats there were to this Imperium. Xenos, heretics….all these things were a major shock to us.

Many shinobi and civilians rebelled against them.

They didn't live long.

Then there was Akatsuki.

They had been such a shadow over my life for years, and then suddenly they had disappeared. Pein was captured though. I don't actually know what happened to him but I hope the fragger died horribly.

I returned to Konoha just after the Imperium had taken hold there. It was a major surprise to see strange people running around with strange technology and weapons. Shinobi were being signed up into service left and right. I learned of the Emperor and how he watches over humanity. I believed. I wanted to believe. After all that had happened in my life I wanted there to be someone to watch over me. I wholeheartedly embraced the Imperium's doctrine.

It was then that I gained a new sense of nationalism, so to speak. I wanted to defend the Imperium, just as I wanted to defend Konoha, and now my entire world.

It was then that one of those two moments happened in my life. I took the first major step down the path of my destiny.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to the Fourth Trydian Regiment. Welcome to the Imperial Guard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I joined the Guard, under the command of General Cain Daison of the Trydian Regiment which was apparently named after our planet, Trydia IV. Don't ask me how the frag they came up with that name because I don't have a fragging clue.

Going through boot camp was strangely easy for me. I was used to such brutality all my life so the Commisars really didn't affect me as much as the other recruits. Not to say that the threat of being shot at the slightest screw up didn't put me on edge.

Tensions were high during the first few months. Recruits came from all different villages most of them being Hidden Villages. There were a lot of fights in the beginning. A few even died too. After time, and a good beating, things settled down.

I stayed with the Trydians for four years. They were the most amazing years of my life.

The first time I went off planet, it was the greatest experience in my life. Most of the regiment was from Trydia IV, so basically everyone acted as I did. I could go into a long speech about how simply amazing it was to be in space with all sorts of new sites and experiences, but I don't really want to. Deal with it.

Anyway, I was with the Guard for about four years, fighting in the, recently discovered, Trydia system. Yeah turns out there were other planets in our system as well. I remember this one planet that had all sorts of strange stuff. There was this group of kids that kept o n saying that they were fighting these things called 'Hollows', they could see the dead and shit. They were executed for heresy. Stupid fraggers.

After that, the orks showed up. Throne, I never really knew how fragging scary they could be until I was up close and fighting them. It was then that I experienced a new kind of fight.

I had always grown up used to the fast, powerful fights of ninja. Back then, it was skill and speed. Now it's just mindless bloodshed. Millions losing their lives around me as I fight some strange murderous creatures that wish to deliver a similar fate. It was a little much. I ended up fighting those damn greenskins for about three years across the Trydia system.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luck never really has been on my side. I was always ostracized for containing the Kyuubi back home on Trydia IV, so I joined the Guard. Don't get me wrong, I joined because I wanted to defend Terra and the Imperium. But some small part of me hoped that with joining the Guard I could leave my old life behind, and maybe finally have a sense of belonging.

It wasn't to be.

I'm still not sure who it was that first reported it. Probably Cartson, lousy fragger. I would love to pound his bastard face in. Too bad he was killed by an ork fighter bomber back on Trydia II.

Anyways, apparently someone got wind of the fact that I heal at an abnormal rate, thanks to Kyuubi. Usually that would have been grounds for immediate execution, but since our planet was relatively new to the Imperium, they gave me the benefit of the doubt. After all, stranger things had been seen.

Well things cooled down for a while and I managed to be a little more discreet about using Kyuubi's power if I even used it at all. Unfortunately, the Inquisition decided to start snooping around. I still haven't a clue why. Lousy bastards probably had nothing better to do. They dug around on any sliver of ifo they could get on me. Eventually that led them back to Trydia. To Konoha.

Well that was that. I was immediately arrested for 'corrupting the holy Imperium with daemonic taint' and shipped off to a penal colony. It didn't make any sense back then.

Why wasn't I immediately shot?

Instead I get booted into a penal colony like some fragging criminal, instead of a daemonhost. Well it all played out in the end and, to be honest, I am almost glad it did.

I was in that prison for almost six months. I won't go into detail about it. It was just boring. Anyway, just when I thought I was just left to rot in that cell, destiny came knocking again.

I will never forget the first time I saw him. His eyes pierced into my very soul and seemed to strip away everything. It made me feel so damn weak. Even to this day I can never suppress a shiver when I think about the Colonel.

He entered my cell with a warden right after I had gotten to sleep. I blinked lazily as he looked me up and down emotionlessly. He turned to the warden.

"And what did he do again?" his voice was hard and cold. Not even a hint of compassion.

"He is a daemonhost." The warden spat in disgust. "Not even sure why he is still alive."

The Colonel nodded. "Ah yes, I remember this one." I raised an eyebrow. I had never met this guy before in my life, and if I had I sure as hell would have remembered him.

"Who the frag are you?" I asked irritably. He locked eyes with me again, those cold blue orbs freezing me into place.

"You will address me as the Colonel, trooper. That is all you need to know." He fixed me with a hard stare, making me shrink back a little.

"Attention!" he barked. I automatically snapped into a crisp attention, eyes staring strait forward.

"Tell me, Uzumaki." He said, walking around me slowly. "What are you?" I paused for a second.

"I am a servant of the Emperor." I reply. "A defender of the Imperium." He stares hard at me for a moment before turning away.

"You….are scum." He said hardly. I blink in slight shock, but do not move. "You have been desecrated by daemons. By all rights you should be dead. You have fallen from favor in the Emperor's eyes and are the lowest of trash in the galaxy." He continued turning away from me. I clench my hands tightly, anger welling up inside me. "A piece of trash who doesn't deserve to live." He continues.

Images flashed in my mind. Villagers back in Konoha, spitting insults and glaring in hatred. The beatings, the torture, it all came back in an instant.

Without even thinking I howl in anger and launch myself at the large man. Before I can even hit him, he swings around and backhands me across the room. I think my jawbone is broken.

The warden ran over threw me upright, slamming me against the wall.

"Damn it!" he swore "I'm sorry Colonel, I told you he was dangerous." The warden said between clenched teeth. But the Colonel wasn't even listening. He is staring at me hard. I thought he was going to shoot me right then and there, but instead…he smiled.

"You…" he began. "Are my kind of scum." I blinked in confusion.

"Tell me." He begins, suddenly serious again. I looked up at him, fighting back the pain in my jaw. "Do you wish to atone for your sins?" he asked. I stare at him sharply. "Do you wish to overcome your daemonic taint and regain favor in the Emperor's eyes?" he said. Now I was beginning to feel hope inside of me.

This isn't a joke. I was being another chance!

"I-I want to serve the Emperor again sir!" I shouted quickly, my excitement beginning to show.

That, was the second most important moment in my life.

The Colonel nodded his face an emotionless mask.

"Well then, Naruto Uzumaki, You are sentenced to death for heresy. Sentence commuted to penal servitude under the special supervision of Colonel Schaeffer, commanding officer of the 13th Penal Legion. Do you accept this sentence?" he asked.

I nodded my head rapidly. "Yes sir!" I said crisply. I was happy that I could finally serve the Emperor again.

"Well then Uzumaki, welcome to the 13th Penal Legion."

I didn't know how fragging wrong I was.

"Welcome to the Last Chancers."

**AN:) Well there you go! If you couldn't guess what book it was by now then you fail at life(jk). I just finished the Last Chancers series and I had to write this. I am thinking that I will keep up with the Last Chancers style of writing in 1****st**** person on this fic. This chapter was in past tense only because it was recounting events but from here on out it will be present tense. Oh and I am currently working on the next chapter for Path of the Outcast, Cold as Death and Ninja Magi Naruto AT THE SAME TIME! Lets see how that turns out, a longer wait but three stories updated at once. A fair trade I think. Well I hope you enjoy this and my other works as much as I love writing them, and remember to review! **

**-TheHiddenAssassin **


	2. Chapter 1

**Well I finally got around to updating this one……awesome! Well then since there really isn't anything else to say……on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: To claim ownership over Naruto or Warhammer 40k is an act of heresy to Emperor and Imperium and will result in immediate execution. **

**Final Chance**

**Chapter 1**

Lasbolts and plasma fire flash by my head as I duck behind another trench. Around me the screams of pain and death rise to a new crescendo. I pull up my lasgun quickly and begin firing over the trench walls.

I can't tell if I hit anything, but keep firing randomly. We had been stationed on Charon IV for nearly a month now, trying to hold off the Tau from a full on invasion. Well from the way things are going…I'm not too sure that's going to happen.

These fragging aliens have pulled out all the stops for this skirmish. Battlesuits, tanks….even those weird dinosaur things. Knarlocs I think they're called.

Beside me, a trooper's face explodes in a hail of plasma bolts. I flinch slightly as his blood splashes on me, but push that aside and duck down into the trench again.

Suddenly another body drops down next to me.

"Fancy seeing you here Uzumaki." Zais says to me with a grin. Zais is a rather undistinguished man. Medium build and height, blue eyes. The only thing truly unique about him is the white streaks running through his black hair. Zais is the only other Last Chancer I really considered a friend.

"Glad you could show up for the party." I say loudly, reloading my weapon. A large grin appears on his face. Zais never seems to lose his cool in a battle, something I can respect. Zais stands up and snaps off a few shots before ducking back down.

"The Colonel wants you to push your squad forward to reinforce the north bunker." Zais informs me, snapping some more ammo into his gun. I nod slowly. The north bunker was almost crawling with fire warriors last time I checked.

"Frag, alright" Say to him and stand up. "All right Last Chancers, time to die! Push forward!" I yell, jumping out of the trench and into the whirlwind of fire. My squad all follow me, firing rapidly at the tau line.

A battlesuit turns its attention to my squad and begins firing its double, shoulder-mounted cannons at us.

Kremin screams as a blue bolt of energy burns through his chest. The new guy, Hosky, suddenly freezes up in fear. A run by him, giving him a violent push.

"Run, damn you!" I bark at him, already passing the young trooper. The shove seems to wake the trooper up and he begins running….and then jerks violently as a hail of plasma bolts cuts him down.

I don't look back and run faster than I ever have before. I can see the line of trenches in front of me.

Closer…

Almost…

With a flying leap, I dive into the bunker, just as a blast from that battlesuit roars over my head. "Thone damn it." I spit. I glance behind me to see my squad dive in behind me.

"Who did we lose?" I ask.

"Just Hosky and Kremin." A grisly man named Savin answers. I nod, looking over the faces. That left eight men in my squad.

More than enough.

"Alright ladies! Push these sorry fraggers back!" I yell, running to the front of the trench line. One of the men already stationed there turns and gives me a cursory nod as we approach.

"Damn good to see you Uzumaki." The man said, firing a large auto-cannon that almost drowned out his voice.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, Dann." I reply with a dark grin. I raise my gun and start unleashing hell into the tau lines.

A fire warrior cries out as my fire catches him in the neck, splaying blue blood all over the rocks that were his cover. Another was mowed over by Dann's auto-cannon, leaving only a blue mist.

Dann crows with fierce joy as he uses the heavy weapon to deadly effect. Dann was a large man with a fiery red hair pulled up into a small ponytail. A large beard covered his scarred face.

"Eat that, Blue bastards!"

I grin and begin firing again, determined not to let Dann take all the kills. A sudden cry suddenly turns my attention further down the line.

A group of brown figures were running with great speed through the trenches, dicing up Last Chancers with deadly hooked sticks of some sort.

"Kroot!" Savin roars from behind me.

"Bayonets ready!" I yell, lifting my gun. The kroot let out a horrible raptor cry and jumps high into the air. It lands on top of a nearby trooper, causing the man to scream in pain as he is sliced in half. Dann lets out a terrible cry and pulls out his chain sword.

I do the same.

"For the Emperor!" Dann yells, attacking the nearest kroot head on. I grin and leap at a nearby kroot, chainsword swinging.

The alien screeches at me and swings the staff thing at me in a swift blur of motion. I barely bring my sword up in time to deflect the blow. I let out a growl and kick the bird-alien in the stomach, sending it crashing down. I go to slice the thing in half when it suddenly rolls to the side.

"Frag!" I swear as the alien swings at my legs. A jump to the side, but the blow still catches my right leg, sending a jolt of pain through me as my leg slices open. I gasp in pain then duck hastily as the kroot leaps back to its feet and swings wildly at me. I think I catch it by surprise when I suddenly charge into its chest, sending us both crashing into the trench wall. We land next to a kroot that is in the process of biting off half a man's face. I quickly pull out my pistol shoot it once in the head. The kroot underneath me tries to shove me off.

This time it's me who gets up first. I quickly bring my chainsword down, smirking as it hits flesh. The kroot lets out a horrible wail as I cut through it.

The wail trails off into a sigh as the creature finally dies. I spit on its body and stand up, looking for another victim.

Turns out that the men finished off the rest of the kroot while I was busy.

No matter, there are plenty of tau to kill. "Hey Dann, you still alive?" I yell out. The big man turns towards me with a huge grin.

"Of course. Those little birds are nothing." He says with a laugh. I nod.

"Tell the men to concentrate fire on those battlesuites! We need to give the Colonel a chance to get the Outriders here!" I say. He nods and relays the orders to his squad. My squad forms up behind me and begins firing off at the cluster of tau suits in front of us.

One turns slowly and fires off a lance of energy at us. I hear a scream behind me but don't turn to see who it was. "In the name of the Emperor, bring them down!" I yell. One of the suits starts to jerk a little, but for the most part our lasfire has no effect on it. A sudden hail of auto-gun fire causes the suit to pitch forward. It sputters for a moment and then explodes in a brilliant blue explosion.

A rough cheer erupts from the line of Last Chancers. Similar actions happened to the other suits as the men with auto-cannons wreak havoc among the tau.

I grin, a feeling of elation entering my chest. We were winning! We could push them back!

As soon as the thoughts enter my head, my eyes widen in horror as the far end of the bunker erupts in a swath of plasma. I look up sharply and then swear explosively.

"Damn it. Hammerheads!" Dann screams as the floating tanks move over the hill, firing off lances of plasma at our troops.

"Get down!" I yell loudly, throwing myself to the trench floor and the area above me explodes. Savin jumps down next to me.

"Sarge, what do we do?" he half screams, desperation written all over his face. The tau warriors were advancing behind their tanks, a new sense of moral boosting them. I shove Savin.

"Get a grip!" I yell at him. Another explosion sends dirt showering the two of us. A body lands nearby. One of Dann's boys.

"We gotta hold out until reinforcements get here!" Someone said from my right. Easier said than done.

I duck my head down, touching the dirt as another explosion of plasma fire washes over us. Then another. I shut my eyes and try to block out the screams of the dying men around me.

'_Damn it! I can't die here. I haven't earned my chance yet.' _I think desperately. The Colonel says that anyone who dies in his service has earned their last chance….but me, I just don't feel it that simple.

I need to fight for the Emperor. Do his work. Not just die like some cannon fodder.

Another, louder explosion suddenly makes the whole trench shake. "Fragfragfragfragfrag!" Savin is swearing explosively. Another explosion.

Emperor damn it. They are getting closer.

Suddenly an extremely loud explosion causes me to pause and sit up. That last one wasn't a tau gun….

"Leman Russ! It's a fraggin Leman Russ!" someone shouts.

"By the Emperor!" Dann jumps up, shouting wildly as more of the thunderous explosion go off. "It's the Colonel with the Outriders!"

I stand up quickly and. Sure enough, there are the Charon Outriders with a full division of armor support. Everyone is cheering wildly as the tanks begin blowing the tau line to pieces.

The tau, being caught unawares, quickly retreated. I glance down at Savin who was saying a silent prayer. Dann was still cheering like a madman. I notice Zais and his squad running towards us.

At least they had survived.

And then there was the Colonel.

I saw him marching among the Outriders, power sword in hand. Not even a fragging scratch on the man.

He looks up and I can almost feel those cold blue eyes lock on to me. Then he looks away and I sigh in relief. A soft crunching sound draws my attention to the trench, where Zais had lept down next to me.

"Damn good to see you alive Uzumaki." He says, that familiar grin on his face. I find myself sharing that grin and I clasp his arm.

"By the Throne! I didn't think you would ever show up!" I half pant. We both turn and stare out at the battle field. Bodies litter the area, both tau, kroot and Last Chancers.

I inhale deeply and shut my eyes.

One more battle over. One more chance for redemption.

* * *

I'm sitting in my usual spot in our large holding cell when Dann, Savin and Zais walk over. I nod in greeting and look down at the bowl of slop that is SUPPOSED to be our food.

"Colonel wants to see you, Sarge." Savin says, returning my nod. I glance up and see Zais nodding in agreement.

I sigh and glance back down at the bowl. At least I won't be missing much.

The three go with me to our cell door where two armsmen are waiting. They part and let me pass.

I notice that Dann had followed me out. I send him a questioning look but he just shrugs in return. The two guards lead us through the ship's halls until we come to a small door with two more guards waiting.

Me and Dann are ushered in quickly, the door shutting tightly behind us. I look around and recognize this as the Colonel's office. I had only seen it once before, but that memory was forever engrained into my head.

The Colonel was seated behind his desk, staring at us with his unnatural eyes. Dann and I snap to attention.

"At ease." The Colonel growls out. He do, albeit hesitantly. The Colonel stands and begins digging through a data slate on the desk.

"I have called you two here for two reasons. Firstly, being your performance in the last battle on Charon IV." He says. "Both of you fought well." He adds. I struggle to hide my surprise, and see that Dann is doing the same.

The Colonel never gave compliments to the likes of us.

"As it stands, both lieutenants Hark and Felson were killed and I am in need of new ones." He says, locking eyes with me for a brief moment. "From this day forth you are both promoted to the rank of lieutenant in the Imperial Guard and the 13th Penal Legion." He said evenly, writing something down on the slate.

I hear Dann inhale in surprise. I feel the same surprise inside me.

Lieutenant?

I try to keep to small smile from forming on my face. Then Dann suddenly speaks up.

"Sir, what about our squads?" he asks. I frown and nod. The thought hadn't occurred to me.

"A member on both of your squads will be promoted to sergeant. I will leave the details to you." The Colonel answers. He reaches for another slate. "I want you to prepare the men for our next battle." He hands me the slate. Dann looks over my shoulder at the slate.

Besdin system.

I raise an eyebrow. "Never heard of it." I mutter quietly. The Colonel apparently hears me and speaks.

"It is currently a contested system. The Inquisistion withholds most information about it due to the frequent Chaos conflicts in the system."

A freezing feeling enters my spine.

The Inquisition.

The whole damn reason I'm in the Last Chancers.

"A problem, lieutenant?" The Colonel asks me, drawing me from my thoughts. I find my myself unable to speak for a moment. The Colonel nods to Dann, an obvious dismissal. Dann nods and leaves the room. Then I find my voice.

"Sir….Why us?" I manage. "If the Inquisition is involved then why do they need the likes of us?" The question comes out before I can think about it.

The Colonel stares at me for a long time, making me shift uncomfortably. Finally he says one thing.

"Has your wound troubled you?"

I tense up and glance down at the leg that the kroot had sliced open.

It was completely healed. Kyuubi's power. I glance up sharply and meet the Colonel's gaze. Then I understand why WE were going to fight against Chaos. I was reminded that the Colonel knew EXACTLY what I was.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant Uzumaki."

**AN:) Well that's a wrap folks! I wouldn't have gotten this out if I hadn't been sick at home today (your welcome) I know I keep saying this but Cold As Death WILL be my next update. Seriously…..**

**Okay then, be sure to review! **

**-TheHiddenAssassin**


	3. Chapter 2

**I back! Yeah I haven't been updating mostly due to the fact that I'm trying to pass Algebra…but yeah here's the next chapter for Final Chance. Hmmm…not much else to say…Okay then on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't it. Nope…not a thing….**

* * *

Final Chance

Chapter 2

As soon as I enter the holding deck, I'm swarmed by a huge cluster of troopers. They start asking questions, apparently about our next mission.

"Hey, what did the Colonel want?"

"Is it true the Inquisition is coming?" I manage to shove my way through until I can see my squad hanging around near the back.

"Alright, clear off." I growl at the crowd. "Don't you lot have anything better to do than harass your commanding officer?" it is in good humor, but works anyway and all the Last Chancers scatter, going about their business. I see Dann and Zais walking over to me. "You seem to be enjoying your new position." I say to Dann as I join them, all of us now walking over to my squad. "Did you spill the mission to the men the fragging minute you got back?" Dann gives an innocent smile that completely looked out of place on his rough face.

"He's a terrible gossip, Dann is." Zais said with a large grin. He runs a hand through his black and white hair and nods to me. "Congratulations on the promotion by the way." He scrutches his face up. "Lieutenant Uzumaki. Huh…can't believe I let you out do me." We both smirk and Dann laughs loudly.

"Sir!" I look up. Savin and the rest of the squad nod to me. I return the nod and take a moment to look the squad over. Including Savin there were only seven men now. The Last Chancers were slowly shrinking. Looking around I see that it's true. Out of the original two thousand, only about five hundred are left. Through all the fighting, be it Tau, Orks or even heretics, the Last Chancers were getting whittled down.

'_Maybe that's the point.' _I think suddenly. _'We are here for punishment…maybe the whole point is just for us to die fighting…' _I have mixed feelings about that. Mostly, I'm okay with dying on the battlefield in service to the Emperor. On the other hand I feel I can serve him more than just as cannon fodder.

"Uzumaki?" I get jolted out of my thoughts by Savin who shoves lightly. "Stay with us sir." I just nod and frown slightly.

"Well…I guess I should get this over with then." I say suddenly. "This squad will need a new sergeant and as of today, that's you Savin." I say to him with a small nod of congratulations. Savin blinks in surprise for a moment before a grin splits his face.

"Damn! Does this mean I get your sword?" he asks amid the jeering and clapping of the squad. They all laugh while I just scowl and turn away.

"Get yer' own sword, wise-ass!" I say with false anger. I nod to Dann and Zais and the three of us walk off to an empty section of the hold. Time to separate from my squad and give Savin a chance at leadership. I fell a small twinge of sadness. I had trained those men for as long as they had been a squad. Sure the Last Chancers weren't necessarily a chummy bunch, but I was just that sorta guy.

All three of us sit down on some piled up crates. Zais lets out a sigh and leans against the wall. "So really. What IS our next mission Uzumami?" he asks, yes closed as if in some sort of trance. I glance around to make sure there aren't any eavesdroppers and then lean forward.

"Well, I'm not sure how much this fragging loudmouth here told you..." I gesture to Dann who holds up a hand in defense.

"Only that it had something to do with Chaos." He says defensively. Zais nods.

"Yeah. So is the Inquisition really involved?" he asks. For once, most of the calm good humor is gone from his voice and replaced with the cold ice that reminds me that Zais is a real soldier. I sigh and nod, causing Zais to swear. Zais hates the Inquisition almost as much as I do. I never asked him directly (since it really isn't my business) but I learned that, like me, Zais was in the Last Chancers because of the Inquisition.

Zais was a Kasrkin. One of those bad-ass Cadian storm troopers. Apparently Zais' squad had stumbled upon an Inquisition operation by pure accident. Caused the whole thing to go up and got a lot of people killed. It wasn't necessarily his fault, but the whole squad got trussed up on charges and landed in a penal colony.

"We're heading for the Besdin system…that's all the Colonel told us." Dann says. Zais snorts.

"Of course it's all he told us. If the fragging Inquisition is involved, I doubt we'll even know what we're doing until it's all fragging over!"

I frown. Better put a stop to this line of thinking now. "Maybe. But all that matters is that we have to be ready. I want you to gather up the sergeants and have them ready for drills." I order. Zais looks about to say more, but nods instead and heads off. I stand in silence with Dann for a moment before he speaks.

"So what do you think this whole thing is about Uzumaki?"

"Nothing good, Dann. Nothing good."

* * *

I head down to the motor pool for supplies with a servitor trailing behind me. It's been five days since I was promoted and learned of our newest campaign. Since then, Me and Dann have been drilling the men to the bone. I want them to be ready for whatever the Colonel can throw at us. I come to the motor pool supply room and lean over the counter.

"Hey Spooge! What you got for me today?" I call out. Eremus Spooge, the local supply supervisor appears behind the counter, closely followed by his faulty servo skull. Spooge is a rather chunky fellow with an innocent look about him, but I can see hardness etched into him, from what I have no clue. I asked him once, but he would never give me an answer.

"Ah, Sergeant Uzumaki, or is it Lieutenant now?" he asked. I nod.

"I need demo equipment today." I say. The other man nods and begins to head back into the depot, gathering up fake charges and other training equipment.

"Ah, keeping the men in shape?"

"Of course. I'm gonna make sure they are ready for whatever that cold hearted bastard of a Colonel has to throw at us." I answer with a scowl. Spooge stops and turns to me, an odd look on his face.

"You really are a lot like him aren't you?" he asked softly, and I get the distinct impression the question was more for himself than for me. I frown in confusion.

"Who?" Spooge just shakes his head and turns back to the task at hand.

"Ah nothing, I should be focusing on my work shouldn't I?" I raise one eyebrow at the strange actions of the man, but pass it off. Sure the guy was odd, but he was still tough enough. Rumor was he had been to Armageddon and come out of it in one piece. Actually, there were a couple of Last Chancers who had strange rumors floating around them. All were in the penal legion before me. There was Oahebs, a really quiet and creepy guy. No one 'cept the Colonel knew what he was really here for. And then there was Festal Kinn-Drug and Brin 'Brownie' Dunmore. Those two had been in the Last Chancers the longest out of all of us. They were friendly enough, but most of the time they were as quiet as Oahebs. Oh, and Golder Fenn. I shake the thoughts from my mind and grab the training equipment as Spooge lays it on the counter. Giving it all to the servitor I nod in thanks to Spooge and head off again.

* * *

"Alright, enough for today." I yell out. The squads are scattered about across the straining hall, panting heavily. They were worn to the bone, which was just the way I wanted it. "Sergeants gather up your squads and head back to the mess hall." I bark. Dann is a bit further on, issuing the same orders to other squads.

All the Last Chancers drag their way back to the mess hall for their daily slop of food. I march right behind them, worn and tired, but still managing to look like a soldier. We have been at it for three days now, and even I'm beginning to grow impatient. The Colonel barely observes us, leaving most orders up to me and Dann. That's perfectly fine by me. I work better without that nightmare of a man over my shoulder anyway.

"Lieutenant Uzumaki." A voice from my left causes me to pause. One of our regular provosts, a guy named Gerran, marches up to me. "Colonel Schauffer wants to see you in his office on the double. I'll escort you there." It wasn't a request.

I nod tiredly and glance at Dann. Apparently he wasn't being invited from the look on his face. "Keep 'em in line." Call to him and then follow Gerran.

A few minutes later I'm back in the Colonel's imposing office, facing the man himself. Vaguely I wonder if he even TRIES to be intimidating, cause it sure as hell looks natural to me. The Colonel is reading over a data-slate when I enter. He glances up for a moment and waves me over.

"Uzumaki. We are going to be making a slight detour before reaching the Besdin system." He says. I nods and inwardly frown. It seemed perfectly natural to be getting new recruits now, after losing so many from that last battle.

"How many?" I ask suddenly. The Colonel gives me look that says he really didn't want me questioning anything. I unconsciously gulp.

"That isn't important. What IS important is that you re-organize your men appropriately." He says coldly. I nod hesitantly. "We will be making for 36/4-A penal system immediately." I nod again. Colonel gives me a slight wave in dismissal and turns back towards his data slate.

I begin to leave when suddenly the Colonel's voice rings out. "Chaos…" he says almost randomly. I turn and look at him in confusion.

"Sir?"

"Chaos, Uzumaki." He said, squaring me with a glare. "Do you know what it is? Have you experienced it?" I feel a shiver run down my spine by the question. I shake my head.

"No sir." I say. He snorts in disbelief, which is probably the most human thing I have ever seen him do.

"I doubt that. I think you have witnessed it without even realizing it." He says. I'm really confused now. Where was this conversation heading?

"No sir. Back on Trydia…we didn't even know what Chaos was." I say. He nods.

"And yet you are a daemonhost. You were placed in a penal colony for using that daemon's power." He says. At that I freeze, a cold wash rushing through my body. He is right. Every time I ever used Kyuubi's power. I was giving in to the ruinous powers. Deep inside me I can hear a deep chuckle and I shudder uncontrollably. The Colonel sees the stricken look on my face and frowns.

"That is why you are scum in the eyes of the Imperium, Uzumaki. Usually, you would be executed on the spot for such actions and others like you have been." He says. I pause at that.

Others like me?

"Oh yes, I know about the Trydia system's special properties. The people's abilities as spykers. Most have joined the Imperium relatively well. But there are always some who resist." He says. It suddenly occurs to me that the Colonel doesn't know the difference between a Jinchurriki and a regular shinobi. I imagine most of the Imperium sees us as dangerous as spykers, if not more so. I had not used by ninja abilities for years. The Colonel continues. "I lead the Last Chancers because there is a chance for these criminals to earn back their souls for the Emperor." He says. I can see the deep conviction in his cold blue eyes.

"Sir.." I begin but he cuts me off with a glare.

"That is why you are here, Uzumaki. Because you have the determination to earn favor back with the Emperor. I need you here Uzumaki, because of your powers. Because we will be facing things that can turn a man's mind asunder." He says.

And there it was.

The answer to the question that has haunted me since I joined the Last Chancers. Why had I been kept alive?

The Colonel releases me from his cold deathly gaze and turns back to the table. "That is all, Lieutenant."

* * *

I am sitting around in the hold with a group of troopers, simply sitting and waiting. We had been drifting in system for nearly a week. I tried to keep the men busy with drills, but the impatience of a trapped animal was slipping into all of us.

Currently it was Me, Dann, Zais and a few others gathered around. I didn't speak. The Colonel's words still lingered in my mind, haunting my thought.

'_That is why I need you here Uzumaki.' _Had it been true? The Last Chancers simply went from war to war, fighting where needed. But from what the Colonel said, I wasn't so sure anymore. If he had specifically gathered me for my powers against Chaos, did that mean that he KNEW we would be fighting in Besdin? Was all of it planned? I don't know but frag I wish I did.

"Oi, Uzumaki!" Zais slaps me on the shoulder. "If you think too hard you'll make the room smell of smoke." He says grinning. There was a general laughter while just shake my head. Dann and Savin glance up suddenly, making me turn around. A couple of men were joining our little group, but I had to do a double-take to make sure I saw right.

It was Brownie, Kin-drugg and Fenn.

I nod to them in greeting. Fenn nods in return while the others make room for the trio. Fenn seems to have a constantly haunted look on his face.

"Hey." Kinn-Drugg grunts.

"Well now, this certainly is different." Dann says loudly. "You three usually keep to yourselves."

"Prats." Savin mutters. Brownie glances over at him for a moment before turning his gaze to me.

"We were wondering how long we would be in this system." He says. I sigh. Many of the men had been asking me or Dann that question a lot lately. "I don't fragging know." I answer irritably. "The Colonel loves to keep us in the dark."

That got a smirk out of Fenn. "Sure does. That's the Colonel for ya." There was a hidden meaning behind to words and it seemed like only the three of them knew. I frown. Those three had been with the Colonel for years now.

"Well, might as well make the most of it." Zais says. Kin-Drugg nods in agreement.

"Yeah. When the Colonel wants us to know he'll tell us."

There is a long silence after that. The three newcomers seemed content to stay with our group so I simply let em. My thoughts turn back to the Colonel's words once again. I can't stand it much longer and before I can stop myself, I blurt out "Hey, what if…what if all this fighting is for nothing?" That earns me some odd looks. I mentally swear.

"What do you mean?" Savin asks.

"I mean…something the Colonel said to me." I answer hesitantly. These men weren't exactly the best of company, but they were all we had. I might as well tell them. So I explain his words about my being (though I left out the whole daemonhost and ninja part.) There was a thoughtful silence after that. I notice that Brownie, Kin-Drugg and Fenn are REALLY quiet now.

"It doesn't matter." Brownie says finally. I get the distinct impression that he wants the subject gone quickly. Well okay, I'm only too happy to oblige.

"So….Brownie." Zais ventures, steering the conversation a different way. "You three have been in the Last Chancers right?"

"Yea…" The man says shortly. "What of it?"

"Well, I've just always heard these rumors about you three." He says. I frown. Yes, there were stories about the three soldiers. About how they had come out of Armageddon alive. "Is it true you guys fought on Armageddon?"

It is Fenn who answered. "Yes." He says. "I was actually recruited to the Last Chancers there." He says. Now THAT is interesting. I see Savin lean forward.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was an ork hunter before that. A jungle fighter." Savin looks a little startled by that. Jungle fighters were all unpredictable and all completely hard-ass. Zais turns to the other two.

"So how did you guys get out of there?" he asks. Kin-Drugg frowns and I can tell that Zais had asked something deeply inappropriate.

"I can't say." He says shortly.

"But what about-"

"I can't fragging say." There is anger there now. I decide that the conversation has gone on long enough. I stand up and put myself in between the two.

"Alright, that's enough-" I start, but then freeze. The doors to the hold swish open. Everyone turns. There is the Colonel, filling up the room with his presence. Everyone snaps to attention and I walk up smartly saluting.

"Sir!"

"At ease, Lieutenant." He says, looking around at all the men. "I have your new recruits, Uzumaki." He says and steps aside. I see three naval provosts walk in, followed by four people.

The first two people I didn't recognize at all. The first was dark-skinned and had visible tattoos across his arm. The second was a woman, with long blond hair and cat-like eyes. But the other two…

At that moment, I feel that my world had suddenly shattered. I stare at the faces of the newcomers with a mixture of surprise and horror. I had tried to leave my past on Trydia behind. And for the most part I had. All the people I knew back then had scattered, old faces forgotten. But now it felt as if the past was rushing back to smack me in the face.

I stare at the faces of Uchiha Itachi and Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

**An:) Well there ya go. Hehehe yes I brought up a bit of Naruto's past as well as the survivors from the Last Chancers books. And yes the other two are Nii Yugito and Killerbee. Why is Yugito alive? Because I made it so! I'll explain it as soon as I make up a reason. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review!**

**-TheHiddenAssassin**


	4. Chapter 3

**Aaaaand here's the next update! **

I don't own anything in this story save for one or two OCs.

* * *

Final Chance

Chapter 3

Time seems to freeze for a long moment. For the life of me I can't figure out how I managed to keep myself calm and stay at attention, but I manage. I steel myself. Whatever the frag happened in my past, I still had a job to do. I glance at each recruit in turn, trying real hard not to stare. The two recruits I didn't know regarded me with the normal calm and discipline I'd come to recognize in all guardsmen. Good; at least I wasn't dealing with wild rabble. From what I'd be able to guess, it almost looked…ah. I spot a tattoo on the man's right bicep. I barely recognize it at first but it was definitely there; the old symbol of Kumogakure. I start to have a sneaking suspicion and glance over the woman. Yep, sure as hell, there's a tattoo on her right arm as well. Emperor's tits, all these people are from Trydia! I force myself to look over the other two, in the typical fashion of an officer sizing up his men.

Gaara was looking at me in obvious (well, obvious for Gaara) surprise and a bit of delight. I wince. Itachi looks at me with open amusement, an almost 'well how 'bout that?' look.

"Lieutenant." Schauffer's voice snaps me back into awareness. Most of the Last Chancers are either looking at the recruits or at me. Zais and the other boys were shooting me a confused look. Well frag. My eyes meet the Colonel's and my blood freezes. That damned look he was giving me, almost a victorious sneer. He knows. He fragging knows. Damn that bastard, I don't know how he figured out my relations with them, but he definitely knows. I swallow and nod sharply.

"Yes sir." I say. Again I look to the new recruits. "Alright you fragging scum," I snarl, perhaps a little more than is necessary, "get on in here. Savin, Zais." I bark. The two sergeants step forward. "I want these four divvied up into your squads." I glance at Dann and he simply nods back, letting me take charge. The Colonel seems to think I have in under control and turns, leaving to go do whatever the frag he does. The provosts follow him out and the door closes with a loud hiss.

"So….which ones do I get?" Zais asks, glancing at the newbies. I hum thoughtfully, willfully ignoring the looks Itachi and Gaara are giving me.

"You can have the dark skinned one and the woman." I say. Zais nods.

"The woman has a name, you know." A feminine voice behind me snaps. I glance over my shoulder to see the kumo girl glaring at me with those disturbingly cat-like eyes.

"Watch your tone, corporal." Zais snarls. I frown leveling a heated glare at the woman. She glares right back at me. Oh, that won't do at all.

"It's Lieutenant to you." I growl. "I don't know how long you were rotting away on that fragging penal colony, but it must have screwed up whatever military principle you had. I WILL have discipline in my command. Is that clear?" She stiffens and looks about ready to talk right back. Behind her the other kumo guy tries to step forward but I stop him with a glare. "Is that clear, corporal?" I hadn't ever been trained to be a commissar, nor seen their tactics recently, but I swear at that moment I pulled off the effect damn near perfectly. I watch the fight drain from the corporal's face and she salutes.

'Yes sir."

"Good." I nod. "Now then. If you ALL will line up, I will find out your names and assign you your squads." Zais steps beside me, and Savin falls in line as well. Dann walks close by, flashing me a grin.

"Looks like we got a fighter there, Uzumaki." He says with a chuckle. I snort.

"Well let's hope so. That attitude might help her live longer." I regard the four soldiers lined up at attention before me. It was surreal, for a brief moment, to imagine these men and woman as they might have been. Years in the Guard had changed them, of that I was sure, and it was almost difficult to remember Itachi and Gaara as they had been. It almost made me wonder how much I had changed. "Right, let's hear your names then." I say.

"Sir, Corporal Yugito Nii." The woman, Yugito, says crisply. I nod.

"You will be in Sergeant Zais' squad, corporal."

"Sir."

"Right," I turn to the big, dark skinned man. "You."

"Sir, Kirabi Yotsuki.." I can almost swear I hear a small 'yo' whispered at the end. Odd…

"Right, you're also in Zais' squad." I order. He nods.

"Next, if you please-"

"You already know my name, Naruto." Itachi smirks. I blanch, half from anxiety, half from anger. I glare at the man. Strange, in another time and place, I had once feared for my life at the hands of this man. He had been the hunter, and I the prey in a twisted game of life and death. It was said that all men were equal in the eyes of the Emperor. Oh the irony.

"That's lieutenant, to you, Private Uchiha." I snarl. Might as well go ahead and say it. Not like it wouldn't come out eventually. Sure, the Last Chancers didn't talk much about their pasts, but with two others from mine, it would damn well come out eventually.

Zais, Dann and Savin shoot me surprised looks. I give them a stare and the back off. I'd get to telling them later. Maybe. "You and Private Sabaku are assigned to Savin's squad. Now all you, go get acquainted. Do whatever you need to settle in; pray, cry in the corner, I don't give a rat's ass." I spin around and march away, now thoroughly intent on finishing my lovely meal of pre-processed sludge. I can feel the eyes of the 'group'. Kinn-Drug, Brownie, Fenn. I ignore them and sit down, attacking my 'meal' with gusto.

"Well, that was interesting." Kenn-Drug says, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "You looked kinda nervous there for a minute, Lieutenant."

"Shut it." I growl. I hear footsteps behind me and Dann sits down next to me. Zais and Savin are close behind. Frag. I can practically feel the questions radiating off of them. And then all four new recruits come and join us, plopping right down with their meals. Double frag.

"I never thought I would see you again, Naruto." Gaara still manages to, even after all these years, retain that soft spoken yet edgy tone of his. He gazes at me intently. I sigh and set down my bowl.

"Well, I never expected to run into anyone else from that damn planet either."

"Funny how things work out isn't it?" Itachi added. I nod sullenly. Somehow these two were intent on driving me into conversation. Well fine. Fragging fine. "Aside from Gaara here, you're the only other I've encountered from home."

"For the love of the Emperor, will one of you explain what the hell is going on?" Dann finally snaps, impatience getting the best of him. There are grunts of agreement from the other Last Chancers.

"I'd like to know that too." Yugito adds. "You know this ma-ah, the lieutenant?" She glances at me for a moment.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki, Yugito." Gaara says. She frowns in confusion.

"So? It sounds vaguely familiar, but what of it?"

"I'm from Trydia. Just like the four of you." I reply gruffly. The man Kirabi, who has said nothing up till now, nods as if that answer confirms something for him. Yugito looks surprised.

"Really? From Trydia IV?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Again, by the Emperor, what the hell is going on?" Dann all but yells, irritation plain on his face. Itachi sighs.

"Not much subtlety, this one."

"The hell did you say, pretty boy?" Dann snarls. You know, as much I hate to say it, I have to agree with Dann on that one. Despite having the same grim soldier look of a Guardsman, Itachi has somehow still retained that almost…well feminine look that he had the last time we met. Maybe it's the hair…

"Enough." Zais says with a sigh. He glances at me expectantly and I clear my throat.

"Right. Fine here it is. I was born on the planet Trydia IV-"

"I've never heard of it." Savin says. He at least has the decency to look sheepish when we all throw heated glares at him.

"I have." Zais says. "Apparently it only joined the Imperium like…almost ten years ago?"

"Something like that." Yugito nods.

"Frag." Savin whispers. "I didn't think there were any worlds that got missed in the Great Crusade." I nod.

"Apparently." I am fast losing interest in this conversation. Bringing up the past isn't necessarily one of my favorite pastimes and it could only get worse from here. Especially when-

"Trydia." Zais says, eyes narrowing. "Is supposed to be world full of psykers."

Well there ya' go.

All talk dies as the Last Chancers stare at the five of us. Or more specifically me. Yeah, so I had never mentioned I was a psyker. Oops. Dann looks at me with veiled suspicion, and the same for Savin; though the fragger needs to work on hiding his expressions better. Oddly enough, the 'group' seems to take it well. In fact, they almost look like they knew it. What the frag?

Zais, Emperor bless him, simply nods in my direction. "You never said anything about it." It isn't an accusation, simply a statement. I grunt in response.

"Didn't think I needed to. Or really wanted to. I haven't done anything psyk' related in years."

"But you have done….stuff?" Savin ventures. I sigh. Honsetly, was it the right decision to promote him. Though to be fair, his reaction was pretty normal for someone who just found out their CO was a warp-using witch. Actually he is taking rather well.

"We were all trained at some point in our lives." Yugito answers. "All children with talent were trained in shinobi arts from a young age."

"Shinobi?" Zais turns the word over in his mouth curiously.

"Ninja. Warrior or the shadows." Itachi explains. Again, confusion. He sighs, and then, for the next thirty fragging minutes, explains the basic workings of shinobi life and career and how basically all five of us are (or were) the equivalent of psykic Assassinorum agents. By the end even the 'group' looks amazed.

"That's…" Zais starts,

"Fragging bad ass!" Dann finished loudly, drawing a few curious looks from other Last Chancers. Well at least the suspicion and mistrust is gone….for now. Luckily, before any more questions can be asked, lunch ends and the provosts round us up and shut down the power for the 'night'.

Two hours later I'm leaning against one of the grimy metal walls of our ship/prison, staring at nothing. Around me, the annoying buzz of snoring soldiers does nothing to make me any sleepier. I suddenly feel a body sit down next to me. Even though I hadn't used shinobi talents since I joined the Guard, my sense of smell was still above standard. I recognize the scent immediately. "So I take it you never did start sleeping much, did you Gaara?" I ask quietly.

"It's more of a habit than anything else now." The other man whispers back. "Shukaku was taken a long time ago, yet for some reason sleep still eludes me."

"You should talk to a medicae about it." I grunt, not really sure why we're even having this talk. I'm not a complete asshole, but I REALLY didn't feel like having any more chat time with my past. "So," I add, fishing for something else to add. Don't want to come off like a complete prat. "What's with the tattoos? Never took you for the type." It is just bright enough to vaguely make out the Sunagakure symbol on the man's left bicep. I wonder briefly if Itachi has one, being a missing-nin and all. Probably not.

"We all have them." Gaara says. "The Trydian Guardsmen started to get them, as a show of pride for our old homes. We can always spot someone from home this way."

"Sounds like a load of bull to me." I say, closing my eyes. "I don't want that sort of attachment to Konoha. Hell, I joined the Guard to get away from my old home." It feels weird, just saying the name 'Konoha'.

"You know…you've changed, Uzumaki." Well so much for that. I nod, though I doubt Gaara can see it.

"We all have. War does that to ya." There was a brief pause.

"Was that change for the better I wonder?" Gaara murmured.

"Of course!" I raise my voice a bit. "Trydia has finally found the Emperor's light! We were lost before we joined the Imperium." Another pause, but longer this time.

"You truly believe that, don't you?" Gaara asked quietly. I frown.

"Of course. Don't you?"

"Uzumaki, let's just say I was put in prison for being…less than devout." He says carefully. My eyes snap open. Is he fragging serious? How can anyone not see the divinity of the Emperor?

"You're a fragging heretic?" A all but spit the question. Gaara seems to consider it for a moment.

"No. Not a heretic. I simply doubt the full ways of the Ecclesiarchy and Imperial doctrine. Call me stuck in the past, if you wish."

I open my mouth to launch into a tirade, but think better of it. Instead I sigh. "Do you know why the others are here?" I ask eventually. Gaara hums thoughtfully.

"Itachi mentioned that he refused to obey an order from his Commisar and then killed the man when things got out of hand." Yeah…I could see that happening.

"The other two?"

"No clue. I met them in prison. They're both from Kumogakure. Naruto….they're both jinchurriki." He whispers the last part. My breath catches in my throat. What?

"Why? Why would they, hell why would any of us still be alive? We're daemonhosts for frags sake. Uniquely tame daemonhosts, but still" I ask. Gaara shrugs helplessly. "I mean it's almost like…" I trail off as something snaps into place.

_"It is currently a contested system. The Inquisistion withholds most information about it due to the frequent Chaos conflicts in the system."_

_"Has your wound troubled you?"_

_"That is why you are here, Uzumaki. Because you have the determination to earn favor back with the Emperor. I need you here Uzumaki, because of your powers. Because we will be facing things that can turn a man's mind asunder."_

I had thought that he simply wanted me here to fight as extra protection against Chaos, but if he was recruiting more jinchurriki… Oh Emperor. What were we going up against?

Gaara and I don't speak again, instead deciding that sleep was needed. Though I get little sleep that night.

* * *

The next week is a blur of activity as I get the troops ready for deployment. Drills, combat training, more drills. I chat with Gaara a few times, but otherwise avoid he and the other Trydians. Thank the Emperor that Itachi decides not to be chatty. He just likes to stare at me with that damned annoying amused expression. Lousy fragger.

The entire time, I start taking note of details; finding out why certain Last Chancers are here. I knew why Zais was here, as well as being an ex-kasrkin. Dann, as it turns out, was responsible for leading his unite into a cult and exterminating the lot of them. Unfortunately he did so without orders and landed himself here.

Savin killed his entire squad, who apparently had been planning heresy together. The Commisarot payed no attention to his pleas and sent him here. Similar stories were found throughout the Last Chancers. And they all had one thing in common; facing heretics or some form of Chaos. Chauffer was, apparently, building an army of Chaos-resistant troops. Emperor, just what was the Colonel planning?

The Besdin System had seven planets all total. Three of these planets had been out of contact with any Imperial forces for years, completely consumed in Chaos. The fourth planet, Jascirr, had been the site of constant war for almost two decades. It was on the planet nearest Jascirr, the planet Pyreor, that we make our landfall.

From what the Colonel says, the Navy commanders have reason to believe that the Ruinous Powers have decided to try and take Pyreor, and cut off Jascirr completely. No attempts had been made thus far, but The Imperial forces stationed on the planet were gathering their forces.

Pyreor, in my opinion, was nothing special. I can think of maybe another hundred planets that look like it. It was a a planet of rural farmlands, dotted by hives. We land in the sprawling city of…well actually I'm not too sure it has a name. it's just called Firm-3, one of the leading industrial cities on the planet.

I march down the ramp of our landing shuttle, barking orders to the Last Chancers to form up. Other Guard shuttles are landing around us, depositing normal Guard units. I see Colonel Chauffer further on, talking to a man. They both turn and stride towards us. I bark a quick order and the Last Chancers snap to attention.

The man with the Colonel looks young, maybe a few years older than me. He has black hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail, and an overall lithe appearance that makes me certain that he isn't a soldier. The long leather coat he wears is blowing about in the wind, but I catch a small item strapped onto his chest. The Inquisitorial Rosette.

Oh Frag.

"Lieutenant Uzumaki. Lieutenant Dann, this is Inquisitor Jaeger, of the Ordo Hereticus." The man appraises us, eyes lingering on me for a moment.

"They look ready for a fight. Excellent." The Inquisitor says. "Welcome to Pyreor."


End file.
